


A truth so loud

by Wishopenastar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace!Chris, Asexuality Spectrum, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Moving Out, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: He'd take his best friend's hand and kneel to ask him to spend a life together if that's what it took.That's not what it takes.The Sunday ends with dinner at the new flat, take-away containers line the floor, christening it as they sit side by side, thighs touching.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A truth so loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/gifts).



> This is late but, Happy birthday Tess!  
> I hope you have joy in your life.

Chris took a look around at the flat. It had not been his first choice, the first choice was a lot closer to his rink. But Madame Meowkitty had absolutely loathed that flat the first time he took her in it, meowing discontentedly and running away. 

Needless to say, Chris looked at his other options. 

His second choice was much better received by Madame, He took the deal after a few days considering. 

Madame was a smart cat, she had perched herself on the sofa and begun scratching off its threads as soon as they officially moved there. Chris looked around at the emptiness of a new home before he smiled at the way his sofa was going to get familiarly roughed up. 

It was a Tuesday, it would be four days and a few hours, before he properly moved in and away from his parents' place and he couldn't wait to settle down and have a place of his own even if he had to pay rent.

The delay had a reason, Mattheau was free to help him move only on the Sundays due to his college. And Chris refused to move in without his best friend helping him. 

Sunday came at a snail's pace. Crawling so slowly that Chris felt like bashing his head against the boards in practice. But when it was there, Chris slept in until his door was thrown open and a cat placed on him. 

He woke up to Mattheau looking at his nipples. 

Chris had great nipples, they had exploited the fact in a lot of posters before, he wasn't shy. But something about the way Mattheau stared at them made his blood warm up (they really needed to talk).

Chris put Madame away from his chest before she decided to make permanent residence there and finally stood to greet his friend.

Mattheau was human perfection, his flaws were well hidden, except after so many years of friendship Chris had learned the little ticks of his, that showed jealousy, anger and fear.

He was as unlike Chris in the tiny ways as it was possible. Reserved where Chris was effusive, private where Chris bared all of himself on the ice. 

But they had a similar code. Mattheau was the only person who hadn't asked him about how he managed to stay friends with Victor Nikiforov when he was always second, Mattheau was also the only human being whom Madame loved unreservedly. 

In short he was a dream.

A dream Chris had been staring at far too long.

He got dressed while Mattheau stroked Madame. She was an alluring creature form a myth, covered but never obtainable until he came over, then she became a  _ puppy.  _

"Are you all packed up or do you need my help with anything?" 

"It's mostly done. I just need to finish my drawers." The drawers were full of sentimental things, he had wanted to see Mattheau's reactions as he went through seven years of their friendship. 

It was all downright domestic until they came to the first boyfriend. 

Chris had dated four people before he had come to the realization that he didn't want to. It would have been less people if he wasn't so constantly surrounded by offers to more intimate relationships. It would have been less people, if he didn't like the  _ concept _ of flirting so much, the tiny triumph that came with blushes or the power he felt when he could use his body to get the reactions he wanted to see. 

Four people. 

Mattheau had once said that he hated each one of them for assuming so much about him.

Chris was more prone to not minding. Being asexual wasn't something most people would assume right off the bat, it was quite to the contrary. And he came into realisation of his sexuality late into his teenage, hoping that he'd just held too high expectations of sex and what it should be like.

He should have cleared the desk of memories he wasn't keen on reliving with Mattheau. Except there was nothing to do but look at the tiny smide of red in his nose and wonder what exactly he was angry at. 

Any memorabilia of the next three partners got death glares as well and Chris hoped it was jealousy more than protectiveness. 

But the ex stuff collection was pitfully tiny, proportionate to the eight and half months of his life he'd spent dating them combined.

There were more things that the two of them had shared in the desk than anything else. It took them three hours more together than it would have taken him alone due to all the do-you-remembers that picked speed the closer they got to the present. 

Not once did Mattheau ask why Chris had stored almost all the notes he had passed over to him in class. He would have said the truth if he had been asked the question.  _ Because I felt like, still feel like, that you are worth treasuring. That all the years we spent growing into who we are today, I gravitated towards you until now when you're the first person I think of each time something happens in my life. Because your touch set me on fire, that first time we went hiking.  _

Chris would say all of this and more, except Mattheau never says anything. 

Chris is known for being confident, except he's sure all skaters fake it.

He'd take his best friend's hand and kneel to ask him to spend a life together if that's what it took. 

That's not what it takes.

The Sunday ends with dinner at the new flat, take away containers line the floor, christening it as they sit side by side, thighs touching.

Mattheau makes a joke about the first pizza being the ultimate consummation of a house, his mildly suggestive words are enough to make Chris, the sexiest man in figure skating, blush like there's no tomorrow.

It doesn't take a grand declaration to start something that had already progressed so much. It only takes shifting so that they face each other, a hand on a cheek.

An, "Is this what you want darling?" for the part where they realize how far along they are. 

Chris nods, slight enough to not dislodge the hand on his cheek and they come together, like they'd been waiting to. Their lips are heavy on each other, years of wanting on one side, years of the knowledge of a home on the other. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ace, though I had it read before, tell me if I missed anything!


End file.
